


Snow Day

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Series: Dansen Stories/AUs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: englishstrawbie asked:Dansen in the snow, please :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Stories/AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing as well as can be right now, I know things are really difficult these days. I find that reading fic can be a great way to take a break, even if only for a few minutes. So, I hope this bit of fluff offers you some sort of joy or light.
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt or even just chat, you can find me on tumblr at al-damnvers-blog!

Snow wasn’t something that was common in National City. It got cold in the winter, frigid even, but it rarely ever snowed. But when it did, it was utterly magical.

As much as Alex pretended to be the toughest person in the room at all times, there were plenty of child-like qualities about her when she was happy. One of those times was when it snowed. 

The first time Kelly saw Alex’s reaction to the snow, she was stunned. Alex was still in the process of learning to let herself go when it was just the two of them, so it took Kelly by surprise when she woke up one winter morning to find her girlfriend staring intently out the window, her eyes searching for something.

“Alex...? Everything okay?” Kelly yawned. She squinted out the window, but couldn’t tell what Alex was looking for.

“It’s supposed to snow...” The redhead whispered, her tone reverent, as if she was afraid that her words would stop the snow from showing up altogether. “It almost never snows here.” 

Kelly raised an eyebrow, trying to gauge exactly what Alex was feeling. “And you... want it to snow?” She guessed. Her guess was proven correct when Alex nodded with an excitement that she’d never quite seen before. 

“I love the snow. And because it’s so rare here, it’s special.” Alex said softly, finally turning her gaze to look at Kelly. There was a spark in her sweet brown eyes that made Kelly grin. Alex’s energy was always infectious, but this was something new entirely.

“Well... how about I make us coffee and we can watch for the snow together?” Kelly suggested, earning a grin from her girlfriend. 

“Sounds great, babe.” 

So, Kelly went to make the coffee, her mind running with thoughts about this new side of Alex. It was different, she’d honestly expected Alex to be the type who was grumpy about snow. Yet, if she glanced into the bedroom, there was the redhead, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she watched the sky. Kelly was already in love with Alex, but this just made her fall for the woman even more. She loved seeing the softness that Alex was capable of. It was adorable. And, she was glad to see that Alex could find joy in the little things. She wondered briefly if that was how she got through the tough times she seemed to constantly face, but put the thought away as she carried the steaming coffee mugs into the bedroom.

“Here you go, darling.” She said gently and Alex gratefully took the mug.

“Thank you.” Alex smiled and took a sip. “Oh, this is perfect. How do you always make such perfect coffee? That’s gotta be some crazy skill or something.” 

Kelly laughed softly. “I just have a lot of practice. Not only do I need coffee, but my girlfriend can’t seem to live without it.” 

Alex turned her eyes from the window and looked at her girlfriend. “That’s true. And I am so very grateful that you make such delicious coffee. One of the many reasons I like you so much.” 

“Want to fill me in on the others?” 

“You’re beautiful, for one thing. But you’re also kind, and caring, and you keep me level-headed when I start to spiral, and you’re not afraid to tell me when something is bothering you. Oh, and you give the best cuddles of all time. It’s like we fit together, like perfect puzzle pieces.” Alex murmured, her voice trailing off when she saw that one-of-a-kind smile on Kelly’s lips, the one that appeared when Alex was saying all the right things and showing how much she truly loved her. Kelly didn’t know she had a specific smile for that, but Alex could always recognize it. She wanted to memorize everything about Kelly, after all. She loved every little detail, and this was one of those details.

While Alex was distracted, Kelly saw something out of the corner of her eye. “Alex, look!”

Alex looked out the window and her eyes widened. Snow had started falling, right while she’d been rambling on about Kelly. It really was special.

“Just wait until it starts to blanket the city a little more. It’s the most beautiful thing...” 

“You’re the most beautiful.” Kelly said gently, which made Alex blush. 

“You’re flirty today.” 

“Maybe the snow is just putting me in a romantic mood.”

“Well, I’m not complaining.” Alex smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly. 

Snow was going to be Kelly’s favorite part of winter from this moment on.


End file.
